


Decorating the Tree

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Uma is getting bossed around by a cute femme, deardescendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Audrey just wants the tree to be perfect.
Relationships: Uma/Audrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind, sorry. I'm gonna try to get caught up.

“No, put that ornament over there.”

“Why?” Uma was on a ladder, in front of a ludicrously large Christmas tree, something she’d never seen before in real life. And now she had a pouting Audrey with her hands on her hips, bossing her around. 

(When did she start taking orders from prissy ex-princesses, anyway? Her life had gotten so weird.)

“I want that one to be seen better. I’ve had it since I was a child. My mom gave it to me.”

Uma nodded. Audrey didn’t see a whole lot of her birth parents since they pushed her off on Queen Leah. Uma could understand how someone who had been cursed to sleep a hundred years might want to have their own life, but it was still a shitty thing to do to a kid. 

There were shittier things, of course, but that wasn’t the issue now. 

Uma moved the ornament to the front. “So, we decorate the whole tree, even the part facing the wall?” Audrey nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t really know. Some people don’t bother. But I like doing the whole tree.” She went over and headed to the back side of the tree, and put tinsel on it. The tree was real and smelled like cedar. Uma had to admit, it was beautiful. 

When Audrey was done, she marched back to the middle of the room to take in the whole tree. “Something’s missing. It needs more. Or less. I don’t know. But it’s not perfect.” Uma watched as Audrey’s eyes searched the tree. Then she went over to the giant box of decorations. “I don’t know...” she muttered, poking through the gaudy mess of junk.

Uma got down from the ladder. “Auds, my back is starting to hurt. Can we just leave it for the day?” 

“But, I’m not done,” Audrey pouted, as if she had been the on on the ladder. “I have to get it right.” 

“Audrey,” Uma said, hand on her hip. “How many people are coming to this party?” 

Audrey turned to face her, looking confused. “Well, Jane is the only AK that agreed to come, so mainly VK’s, your pirates, the little kids who’ve never had a Christmas party. Except Celia, she doesn’t trust me yet. Ben and Mal told me they couldn’t make it. So about...fifteen people.” 

“Right. Nearly all of whom had no Christmas most of their lives and won’t care that the tree doesn’t seem to up to your standards. It’s a tree. They’ll be happy.” 

“But...” Audrey pouted and looked like she was about to cry. Uma walked over and took her hands. 

“Audrey. Perfect doesn’t exist. You tried your whole life to be perfect, and look where it got you.” Uma watched as Audrey’s eyes filled with tears. “Wait, shit, I’ m sorry. Don’t cry. That was too harsh.” 

“Perfect was what I was bred to be,” Audrey said, sobbing prettily. “Everything I’ve ever done, I was judged on. How I walked, talked. Grammie taught me to be perfect. Now she won’t even look at me.” 

“She’ll get over it,” Uma said, pulling Audrey in for a hug. “I think she’s sorry.” Uma wasn’t sure of that, or if Queen Leah had the capacity for change. For Audrey’s sake, she hoped so. Audrey wrapped her arms around Uma and sniffled for a few more minutes before letting go.

“You’re the only person who understands me,” Audrey said. “I still don’t know why.” 

Uma kissed Audrey’s cheek. “Well, someone has to,” Uma said. “I like you Auds. You’re a leader at heart. You just need to find the right place for you now.” 

“Might take a while,” Audrey said. She looked around the room again. “I guess it’s all right. I need to set the food out. Do you want to sit down? You said your back hurt.” Uma knew that Audrey was learning to ask about others, to be concerned, so she nodded and sat down. Audrey went to get most of the food (Audrey hadn’t made it, but most of her staff was out celebrating the holidays, and had gone.) 

Uma watched for a few minutes as the blonde girl put the food out with her typical manic energy. When Audrey had gotten all the food out, she said “You know, you coulda made a good pirate.” 

Audrey paused for a minute, then smiled. “Well, never say never,” she trilled. Just then, the doorbell rang.


End file.
